


Snow Days

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

"Patrick! It snowed!" Pete calls from the window. Patrick groans and rolls over, watching his husband peer out of the window gleefully. "Like, a fuck ton too!" Pete tells him, and Patrick sights up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Pete, your fucking naked. It's freezing. Come back to bed." Patrick points out, scratching at his own bare stomach. Pete shakes his head and runs into the bathroom, starting a shower. Patrick groans again. The dark haired man comes out and tugs on Patrick's hand.

"C'mon, 'Trick! Let's shower and get dressed and go play in the fucking snow!" He shouts like he's twelve, and the wide grin on his face is so contagious that Patrick can't help but shake his head and smile. He allows Pete to pull him out of the bed and into the bathroom shower. He's expecting something and gets nothing. Not even a handjob for waking up at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning. Pete and his fucking insomnia.

While Patrick showers slowly, Pete does so quickly. By the time Petes finished Patrick's only half way done."Patrick." Pete pouts and Patrick leans forward and bites his lower lip. Pete exclaims in surprise and frowns at Patrick. He steps out of the shower, grumbling, and towels off. Patrick washes his hair and watches his husband dry off until Pete goes to put on clothes. 

Once he finishes toweling off, he heads back into the bedroom and throws clothes and a heavy jacket on. Petes waiting for him on the bed, albeit impatiently. His fingers twitch and tap against his leg, making Patrick laugh.

"You act like we've never seen snow before." Patrick says, grabbing a beanie. 

"Yeah, but this is the first snow since we've gotten married." Pete explains and Patrick turns to face him, softening. He walks forward, leaning down to kiss him. "I want it to be special...memorable." Pete says nervously, looking up at Patrick. 

"Of course. And it will be, c'mon." Patrick reassures him, making his expression brighten visibly. Pete hops up and takes Patrick's hand, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs, out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

The white powder was at least two feet, covering everything. They walk to the middle of the backyard, looking around while clutching each other's hand. Patrick shivers, rubbing his nose. It's freezing outside, but Pete's warmth is enough.

Suddenly, Pete turns and picks him up by the waist. Patrick lets out a surprised squeak, making Pete laugh. Pete lifts him off of his feet and twirls him around. Patrick laughs then, tugging a lock of lilac hair. Pete's been working out so much lately but Patrick didn't realize he was strong enough to actually lift Patrick.

Pete lets loose a laugh full of delight and Patrick follows suit. Patrick loves watching his husband laugh. The skin near his eyes would crinkle and each of his large teeth would show. Pete twirls him twice before setting him back down and kissing him impatiently.

Patrick smiles into the kiss, hooking his thumbs in Pete's jeans. When he pulls away he's met with a cheeky smile. "Let's build a snowman." Pete suggests. Patrick nods and kisses him lightly again.

They spend hours outside building snowmen and having snowball fights, but they also spend a lot of that time pressing each other against the trees and kissing passionately.

All in all, it was a great first snow of their marriage.


End file.
